Maid of Honour
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. At her best friend's wedding, Bella has the temptation of the groom's best man. Can he seduce her? Lemon. Rated M.


**Maid of Honour**

 **One Shot. At her best friend's wedding, Bella has the temptation of the groom's best man. Can he seduce her? Lemon. Rated M.**

"I'll miss you Alice. We've always shared an apartment."

"I'd bring you with us if I could Bells. You know I would. But Jasper's the one. You said you were happy for me."

"Of course I am. I'm ecstatic for you, I always have been. You know that. It's just gonna be weird that's all. Now go before I don't let you."

She squeezed me tighter before pulling away and looking me in the eye.

"Oh god. I love you Bells. You gonna be alright alone?"

"Yeah. I'll make it work."

"Okay. I'll call you next week."

"I'll be waiting for the call. Go spend some time with your new husband."

"Bye Bella."

"Goodbye Alice."

She turned around and stepped into the limousine. I watched it rolling away before sighing. Thank God this is all over now. All the guests stood around for a while longer. Some went back into the ballroom that was used for the reception, others started to depart. I thanked everyone for coming on behalf of the bride and groom. It was my duty as the Maid of Honour to make sure everything ran smoothly and that meant up to the very last guest left.

Normally the Maid of Honour would then leave but out of all the things Alice could have forgotten to plan, she hadn't arranged for a cleaning crew to clean up after the guests left. So that came down to me. I didn't have time or money to organise any cleaners as all the money went to the rest of the wedding.

As soon as the last of the guests left, I started picking up glasses and putting them on the table at the front of the room. The only positive about this was that the hotel's cleaning team would collect everything up if it was in bags or on the top table. But that doesn't mean that I can get out of any of the work. There's a lot to do and will take, hopefully no more than two and a half hours.

No one knew of this problem that I knew about so I was alone. I didn't want to drag anyone else into this and was happy enough to do it by myself. But that was before I started cleaning up. It was a lot more dull than I thought. Turning on some music, I swayed my hips in time to it. It helped a little.

A large hand placed to the base of my spine and I screamed in surprise. Turning around, my hand flew to my heart. It was just Edward Cullen; the best man. I knew Jasper, Alice's new husband well, but I'd never met Edward before. At first it was a little strange to me. Edward was Jasper's best friend and I'm Alice's best friend. You'd assume that we'd have met at some point. But no.

I'd learnt that Edward worked a lot, having little vacation time. He puts it on himself though. He runs his own business and wants it to succeed and it does. He's extremely rich, a multi-millionaire. Whilst he likes to live the rich life, he enjoys mundane things. And he's really good looking. Way hotter than anyone I've ever seen.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was in the bathroom and came out to find you here alone cleaning up. Where's the cleaning crew?"

Scratching my forehead, I looked up at his tall figure, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Alice forgot to get a cleaning crew so that's now my job."

"Did you tell her?"

"I did once. But she wanted to use the money to get the more expensive flowers in the colour she wanted than the…"

"Okay I get it. You didn't think about telling anyone else?"

"No, I guess not. I've been so stressed about helping Alice with all the planning and then I tried to find someone as my date but all the guys I know have girlfriends or were coming anyway. And then it was so hard to hide the fact that I did actually break up with my long term boyfriend. She wanted me to be happy with him whilst she was happy with Jasper. But then he cheated on me and, and I just couldn't take it anymore."

Sighing, I turned away from him completely annoyed and embarrassed that I just blurted all that out to him. I glanced over my shoulder to see him smiling kindly down at me.

"Seems like you could do with a bit of fun for once. You obviously work too hard."

"I doubt I work as hard as you do."

"But I know when to stop and have fun."

He slipped his hand into mine and spun me round. I fell into his chest and blushed bright red. All night I'd been working hard to not trip in these stupid heels but I guess it caught up to me.

"Sorry. I'm a total cluts. I kept telling Alice that these heels would kill me one day."

"Really? From watching you dance I never would have thought."

"Trust me. I spent so much time concentrating on not falling that I didn't notice the cake being wheeled in. Alice bit my ear off when I went to the bathroom."

"Now that I can imagine."

He lifted my hand onto his shoulder and took my other in his hand. Swaying us back and forth, he gave me an award winning smile. I stumbled in the heels but he caught me. Pulling me closer to his body, he held my waist tightly.

When the song came to an end, he was so close to me. His face was right beside mine. I turned my head slightly and got lost in the mesmerising green of his eyes. He leaned closer, his eyes flickering to my lips. My eyes closed slowly as I tasted his breath, sweet with a hint of alcohol.

Another song suddenly started and the upbeat pop music sounded through the room. I jolted from the trance I was in and pulled away. Turning back to the table I'd been cleaning, I continued to throw the trash into the bag. I couldn't hear anything behind me and thought he'd left. When I made my way back to the front of the room, I noticed he was cleaning a different table on the other side of the room.

"You don't need to do that. I can do it by myself."

"What if I want to?"

"Fine. I'm too exhausted to argue with someone else this week."

We spent the next hour and a half cleaning the entire room. I'd stumbled around a little, trying to stay standing on my aching feet. When the clock struck two in the morning, I sat on one of the chairs and pulled the stupid high heels off my feet. I rubbed my sore feet, massaging them with my thumbs.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna ring for a cab and go back to my apartment. I just need some sleep."

"Where's your apartment?"

"The other side of New York."

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I don't have the money for a place like this."

"I'll pay for your room then. I don't want you travelling all the way across the city at this time of night alone."

"I couldn't. I'll be fine."

I slipped my shoes back on and stood up smoothing my pink dress out. Pink. God I hate the colour pink. But Alice's colour schemes insisted on the bridesmaids and me to wear pink dresses. She was so lucky that I put this dress and the heels on.

"Stay in my room then. It will be no extra cost and I'll know that you are safe. That's all I want."

I wanted to say no, I really did. But as I took a step forward, my heel snapped and I was about to face plant into the ground. Edward's arms wrapped around my small waist and pulled me back onto my feet.

"Fine. Fine. And thank you."

"No problem."

I slipped both my shoes off and smiled up at him. He took my hand and led me up one set of stairs to the lobby. It was one of the finest hotels in the area and Alice was so lucky to have the inheritance from her grandmother.

Edward placed his hand on the base of my spine and led me over to the elevators. Pressing the button, I wondered what floor he'd be on. Quite a few of the guests had enough money to splash on a room here, others went to quieter places close by. To be honest, I wasn't surprised when he tapped the top floor button.

When the doors dinged open, I was taken aback by the décor of the hall. I didn't say anything though. It wouldn't have been a very intelligent comment no matter what I'd say. But then he opened a magnificent door to an even more magnificent room. I'd seen rooms like this in brochures and an online but Alice and I could never afford one. I wandered round the rooms, admiring the entire place. It was huge.

"This place is bigger than mine and Alice's apartment. Well I guess my apartment now."

"Do you want a bath before you go to bed? It might help with your feet."

"That would be nice."

With his hand back on my spine, he pushed me into the large bathroom. It was bigger than my bedroom.

"There are towels there that you can use. Help yourself to any of the soaps and bubble baths. I won't be using them. Oh and this button is for the jets."

Jets?! This place is amazing. If only I had the opportunity to get used to it. Oh well. I might as well enjoy the one night I have.

"And here's a robe. I'll find something you can wear for bed. Do you want anything to drink? Some wine?"

"A glass of wine might be nice."

"Red or white?"

"Red?"

"Sure."

He left the bathroom after that. I sat beside the tub and turned the hot water tap on. As it started to fill, I used a cloth to try and remove the makeup from my face. Edward came back in with a bottle of wine and a glass. He placed the glass beside the tub and opened the bottle.

"There are lotions in that cupboard. You might find something for your make up."

"Thanks."

Rifling through the cupboard, I found a small bottle of make-up remover. I used most of it to get rid of the cake that was all over my face. Edward stood beside me and held the glass of wine out to me. I took a small sip of it. This was the good stuff. The expensive wine that I'd glance over in the shops.

He turned the water off and ran his fingers through the steaming water.

"I'll leave you alone now. I'll be in the other room if you need anything. And I mean anything."

Standing in the doorway, he looked me up and down. He turned around, pulling the door with him.

"Edward?"

The door swung open again and he looked eager. I turned my back on him and pulled my hair over one shoulder.

"Could you?"

"Of course."

His footfall was silent as I didn't hear him approach but his fingers were soft and gentle against my back. The zipper swiftly moved down my back until he reached the bottom. I held the dress to my body as he stepped away.

"Thank you."

My words were whispers but I think he heard them. His fingers slipped from my body and when I turned around I was alone and the door was closed. The dress dropped to the floor and I carried my glass of wine over to the bath. I stepped in, sinking below the layers of bubbles. My feet relaxed and softened immediately.

With my hair tied out of the way, I lay my head back against the edge of the tub. I sipped at the wine slowly. This was amazing. I felt amazing. If only I could have this every day.

There was a soft knock on the door and I jumped in fright again today. Why was Edward always scaring me? I hoped it wouldn't be a reoccurring thing between us. Reoccurring? This would probably be the only time I ever see him.

"Bella? May I come in?"

I checked to make sure there were enough bubbles covering me and there were. There were still a lot of bubbles left.

"Come in."

The door opened and he slowly came into the room, his eyes averted.

"It's okay. I'm covered."

He was unsure as to whether to look up or not. But he did. When he saw all the bubbles, a sexy crooked smile took over his lips. He opened the bottle of wine and refilled my glass before filling one of his own. Sitting on the floor, still in his tux, he leaned against the tub. I took a sip of the wine and played lay back again.

"Will you attend breakfast with me in the morning Bella?"

"I should really get home. I need to start packing the rest of Alice's things for her house with Jasper."

"Can you not attend breakfast with me? I'll then arrange a cab to pick you up and you can go home. Please? Just give me the company over breakfast and you can leave."

Turning my head, I saw his shoulders slumped forwards, his body hunched over.

"Okay. Just this once."

His body straightened and I saw the corners of his lips turn up. I moved my leg under the water causing it to ripple. This caught his attention as he tilted his head round to look at my body. I gave him a small smile before becoming comfortable and settling down again.

We talked quietly about ourselves and our lives as we drank down the rest of the bottle. I'd always had a high tolerance to alcohol so wasn't drunk but did feel the buzz of it running through my veins. It held a lot.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'd like to get out now. Could you leave?"

"Of course. Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you. I have everything in here."

Standing up, he lifted both the glasses and the now empty bottle of wine. He left the room and closed the door behind him again. I sighed, placing my hand to my forehead. What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to stay here? I'm not supposed to be in a place like this.

I climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around my body. Drying myself of quickly, I slipped my arms into the robe sleeves and tied it tightly around my slim waist. I looked into the mirror. There's nothing special about me. Just plain old Bella.

Opening the bathroom door, I saw Edward stood by the window of the bedroom, over-looking the city. He turned around when he saw me and grinned. Holding out another glass of wine to me, I shook my head.

"Go on. Just one more glass."

"Fine. But only because it tastes so good."

I stepped up beside him and took the glass from his fingers. Looking out the large windows, I admired the city I'd grown up in but never got to see like this. All the lights were flickering, the town alive in the dead of night.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Bella."

Gasping, I looked up at the tall figure partially behind me. Edward was smiling down at me, his eyes soft. I took a small step to the side and sipped at the wine.

"That's very kind of you to say Edward, but that is not true."

His fingers moved a strand of hair behind my ear, and frowned.

"You are beautiful. So very much so."

He tilted my head up and pressed his lips to mine. My brain was fussy from all the wine so I kissed him back, but then I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Standing in front of me, he held both my elbows between his forefinger and thumb.

"Why?"

"I'm not over my boyfriend."

"Your ex-boyfriend. The one who cheated on you."

"We were together for close to two years. I loved him. I still do. I think I do at least."

"Have you seen him since you broke up?"

"No. I couldn't. It hurt so much when I found out. I hate him so much but I really want to love him."

"Hey, he obviously doesn't deserve you back. If he couldn't see that what was right in front was magnificent, he is stupid. If he needed to go to someone else when he was with you, God Bella. I can't see why anyone would want anything other than you."

A tear ran down my cheek as I thought back over the two years I'd spent with him.

"You need a rebound Bella. Some people rebound with ice cream or chocolate. Others get a pet. Some people need a person to rebound with. I'll be your rebound if you want. No strings attached."

Closing my eyes, I thought about it for a moment. Edward's a really nice guy and he's been so kind to me so far tonight. One night could help me so much. Maybe then I'll get over Jacob once and for all.

I took another sip of the wine in my hand and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He had this soft look on his face, encouraging me to say yes but at the same time letting me know that it was okay to say no.

"Okay. One night might be nice."

"Good. And I promise that if you want to stop at any point, just say so and we will. I don't want you to hate me after this."

He took the glass from my hand and placed it behind him. Both his hands took hold of my waist, his thumbs rubbing soft circles against my skin. I ran my hands up his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. My hands shook slightly, not very confident with what I was doing.

Edward took hold of my wrists and lowered them to my side. He leaned forward and pecked my lips softly. Pushing me backwards, he sat me down on the end of the emperor sized bed. He stood in front of me and undid the rest of his shirt himself. I marvelled his chiselled chest. He had a sexy six pack. His pecks were tight, pulled back across his chest.

A puddle of drool formed in the corner of my lips. I went to wipe it away but he pressed his lips to mine before I could. My lips moulded to his as he kissed me. I touched my fingers to his abs and felt him shiver against them.

He pulled away from me and stood up. Fiddling with his belt, he pushed his dress pants to the floor. I could see a large bulge in his boxers and started to breath heavily. It had been so long since I'd been with a man.

"It's okay Bella. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No."

Taking his hand, I pulled him closer to me. He hovered over me on the bed, his knees on either side of my hips.

"I want to. I really do. I need this."

"Okay then."

His lips met mine again. He moved me into the middle of the bed, stroking my legs. Untying the robe from around me, he pulled it off my shoulders and threw it off the bed. His eyes roamed my body, drinking all of me in.

"You are perfect."

Before I could respond he was kissing me again. Cupping my breasts in his hands, he palmed them gently. I moaned into his mouth and pushed my chest up into his hands. He palmed them more roughly as he pried my lips apart. My mouth burst into the flavours of his tongue. I could taste the alcohol on his breath but it was sweet and delicious.

When I had to breathe, his lips left mine and I was barely thinking straight. He placed his open mouth to my neck. I groaned between my pants and gripped at the soft sheets below me. Bucking my hips up, I wanted to get closer to him.

"One minute Bella."

He pulled off my and kicked his boxers away from him. I cried out loud when I saw how big he was. Standing erect, his cock looked to be at least ten or eleven inches. He lowered himself over me and placed one hand to my hip.

"How… How…?"

"How big? Almost 13 inches. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Throwing my head back into the bed, I moaned into the silent air. I'd never been with anyone so big. He placed his lips back to my neck and opened my legs. He nestled between them, his cock rubbing against my slit. I groaned loudly and gripped the sheets tighter. He rocked into me slowly, preparing me for what he was going to do.

As he took to sucking on my neck, he guided himself to my entrance and slowly slid into me. I screamed as he stretched my core more than it had ever been stretched. Clawing at the sheets, I tried to calm myself down. He held still, letting me adjust to his large size.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's just been so long since I was with a man and you're so big."

"Big in a good way or bad."

"I'll tell you later."

Chuckling, he pecked around my throat and up to my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe before blowing into my ear. I shifted my hips and groaned at the contact. Edward pulled back from me and looked me over.

"It's okay. I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

He rocked his hips against mine and I groaned wildly.

"Definitely ready."

He continued to rock against my hips, kissing my neck. I moaned and groaned lifting my hips up to his. Pumping into me, he went back to palming my breasts. My knees bent on either side of him and my toes curled into the sheets. It had been a very long time since I'd felt like this. And thirteen inches made it so much better.

Screaming, I shattered around him, my whole body quivering. My breathing was laboured and I kept moaning as he brought himself to his release. He pulled his long length out of me and collapsed to the bed beside me. Rolling out of the enormous bed, he pulled his boxers back on.

"How was that Bella?"

"Good. Really good. Thank you."

"It's not like I didn't enjoy myself. I'll leave you to sleep."

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?"

"There's a bed in the other room. I'll stay in there."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams beautiful woman."

He left the room slowly and closed the door over but not shutting it tight. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. What a way to end the evening of my best friend's wedding. It made me feel so good too. I forgot how great sex could be. And with Edward. You can't get better than that.

I slipped back into the robe, tying it back up before climbing into the middle of the bed. Exhausted from everything that happened, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My entire body was sore when I woke up. I didn't want to open my eyes. The room was bright with the natural sunlight shinning into the room. I stretched my arms out on the most comfortable bed in the world. I can't seem to wrap my mind around what happened last night. But it was great. I had a really good time.

The door swung open and I sat up quickly in shock. It was just Edward. Again with the scaring. I gave him a small, shy smile that he returned with a bright one. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he was still in his boxers from last night.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you Edward."

"It's absolutely no problem Bella. I've never had anyone to share any of this with; it was nice looking after someone else for a change."

I moved myself against the headboard, cringing as my sore muscles contracted. Edward looked panicked, his eyes running along my body.

"Are you okay Bella? What hurts?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little sore from the wedding and last night."

"You want another bath? I can't let you go home feeling like this. I insist."

"Fine."

Pushing the comforter back, I made a move to get out of bed. Two hands took a hold me and placed me back where I was.

"I'll do it. Stay here."

He disappeared into the bathroom before reappearing a couple minutes later, the water running. I couldn't look at him but I couldn't look away. Watching every one of his muscles twitch, I remembered what happened last night. He sat on the bed next to me again and reached out for my hand. Fiddling my fingers on my lap, I avoided his gaze.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm over my ex-boyfriend."

"Good. Does that have something to do with me?"

"You were right. Everyone does need a rebound. I just needed to figure out what I was really feeling. Last night made me figure it out."

"Well I'm glad. Any time you need anything, you know to ask. But what part of last night helped you?"

Blushing, I looked over to the door, the complete opposite way to him.

"He never made me feel the way you did when we were together. I don't think he was really invested in us in the long term. I'm glad I broke up with him."

"As long as you are happy Bella. Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes. I'm done with him. For good."

I turned my head to look him straight in the eyes as I spoke again.

"I'd like to spend some more time with you."

"In what way?"

"I want to have sex with you again."

"Really? Well I'd like to have sex with you again."

He hooked his finger under my chin and brought his lips to mine. Lifting my arm, I cringed away from him in the pain. I shouldn't have done so much heavy lifting yesterday.

"I'm fine."

"I'll sort that bath for you."

Placing his lips back to mine carefully, he stood up again. He was silent in the bathroom. What's with this whole silent thing? I'd looked down, picking at my painted nails. A figure was hovering over me and I jumped in fright again.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why are you always so quiet?"

"Just a habit I got into when I was in college. Jasper was my roommate and he said that parties weren't a good idea. He wouldn't let me go so I had to sneak in and out of our room once he'd fallen asleep. I guess I got used to walking around silently. You want me to wear a bell or something?"

I smiled up at him, humour tickling my mind.

"No, I'm good."

"Well your bath's ready. I used some of that bubble bath you used last night. You should feel a lot better afterwards."

"Thanks."

Throwing back the comforter, I was scooped into his arms and cradled to his chest. He placed me on my feet in the bathroom.

"You want some breakfast? Anything you want."

"Sure. What is there?"

"I'll get you the menu."

Once he was out of the bathroom, I stripped from the robe and slid into the bath. It felt so good, soothing all of my muscles. Edward came back in and smiled at me.

"You look so relaxed in there."

"I've never had a bath like this. It's pretty amazing."

"Any time you want one, just give me a call and I'll arrange something for you."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I've lived 24 years without it and I can live the rest of my life without it."

"Your only 24?"

"Yeah. I skipped a couple grades and ended up in Alice's class. Three years younger than her and yet she still wanted me as her best friend."

"You must be really intelligent to skip three grades."

Ducking my head, I blushed a pale pink.

"Well I worked hard every day and had little time for friends. Alice was my only real friend in High School and college."

"So you were what? 14 at college?"

"No, 15. Alice was 18. It was a little weird. She refused to let me go to parties but I always left after Alice and made sure I was back before her."

"Wow. And I thought I did well in College."

"I'm sure you did perfectly fine. Look at your business. You've built it up from the ground and become a multimillionaire. I'd say you're pretty intelligent yourself."

"Thanks."

He looked along the bathtub as if he could see my figure under the bubbles. Tapping the service menu, he handed it over to me. There weren't any prices on it so assumed they'd be put on a tab. Of course Edward can afford all of this and more.

"I'll have three. And a coffee."

"Okay, I'll call it down."

With his silent footsteps, he left but the door was wide open. I heard his voice talking into the hotel phone before it clicked against the receiver. He didn't come back in and I didn't hear him. Doors softly clicked open and shut. Edward carried a tray of food into me and placed it down. Lifting out a lap table, the two feet rested against the two sides of the bathtub and the table top in front of me. He placed the tray of food on it.

"Do you want me to arrange a spa treatment for you? You put so much time and effort into the wedding yesterday that you haven't relaxed and had some time for yourself. Go for a massage. Treat yourself."

"No. I really couldn't. And stop suggesting to pay for things. You've done more than enough for me. I was just going to stay the night."

I picked at the food and watched him sit against the tub like he'd done the night before. There was silence as I ate my breakfast. I watched the back of his head rolling from side to side.

"So how old are you then?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I'd assume around 28 or 29. Same as Jasper?"

"I'm 29. A couple months older than Jasper."

"And he stopped you from going to college parties?"

"Yeah. I was a little immature at times back then. You don't think it's too weird that you had sex with a guy five years older than you that you basically just met?"

"No. I mean, I wasn't planning it. My stepdad is like nine years younger than my Mom so it doesn't bother me. Why does it bother you?"

"No. I was just making sure you were still okay with it."

He turned his head and saw that I'd finished eating. Taking the tray and table away, he sat at the end of the bath, staring along at me.

"Give me your foot Bella."

"Why?"

"Just give it. I'm not going to pull you under or anything sinister like that."

"Okay."

Lifting my foot above the bubbles, he took it in his strong grasp. He began massaging it with his thumbs and I sighed in relief.

"If you won't let me pay for a massage, will you let me give you one? I like to think that I'm really good at them. It would make me happy."

"If it makes you happy then fine."

"Good."

He released all the tension in both my feet before slipping them back into the bath. I'd closed my eyes and sunk deeper under the hot water. When I opened my eyes, he was stood to the side with a large fluffy towel held apart. There was no point hiding my body from him now. He's seen all of me.

Standing up, I took his out stretched hand and he helped me from the bath and into the towel. His lips pressed to my shoulder and I suddenly realised quite how much weight I'd lost. Alice had gone on this diet for the wedding and I supported her by doing the same thing. You could see my bones just protruding through my pale skin.

Edward stood behind me, his hands on my waist. He ran his hands around my body, the towel soaking up the water. Taking the top of the towel into his fingers, he opened it up and dropped it to the floor. His hands slipped down my stomach and parted my thighs. Bending his knees, he pulled himself up into me.

"Edward…"

My voice was wispy. Both his arms were wrapped around me, one hand on my breast, the other reaching down to my clit. I puffed my chest out, laying my head back on his shoulder. He rubbed circles on my clit and thrust his hips forward in time with the circles. Every time he did thrust forward he hit my g-spot straight on the head. On the verge of release, I opened my mouth wide.

"Fuck."

I milked him roughly. He buried himself into me and shot his cum deep into me. His thirteen inches pulled from me, our cum dripping from me to the floor. Moving his hands onto my hips, he slowly led me back into the bedroom. I lay in the middle of the bed on my stomach.

"Just relax."

He started at my ankles, running his fingers around every inch of my skin. As he worked his way up my legs, I expected him to jump to my back but he massaged the pads of his fingers into my ass. My core heated up and I felt my wetness pool in on the comforter. Edward must have realised as he slapped my ass and pushed my legs apart a little. He lifted one of my hips up to turn me on my side. Putting his knee between my legs, his other came halfway up my back. He slid himself into me. My narrowed legs made him feel even wider but he could fit more of his length inside me.

It didn't take long before I whimpered my release. Edward didn't cum. I whimpered again as he pulled out of me and lay me back on my front. He continued the massage he had been giving me. When he finished, he took my hand. On my feet, he ran his eyes over me.

"I thought you might need some clothes, so I took the liberty of having someone buy some for you. Just enough for you to wear in the cab home."

"Edward, you shouldn't."

"No. I was the one to insist you stay the night. You haven't got anything to wear but your dress."

"Thank you."

He lifted a bag from the table with our wine glasses on and placed it by my feet.

"I'll leave you to dress."

Once I'd pulled the clothes on, I sighed. They must have been very expensive. They felt it. When he stepped back into the room, I looked at him pointedly.

"These are too expensive Edward. I can't keep them."

"I thought you wouldn't like them but I can assure you, they are all from a charity shop."

"Really? Oh my God. But they are some of the top designers."

"Sometimes you just have to look that extra bit hard for the best."

"Thank you Edward."

He put his hands on the tops of my arms and looked me over. It was a tight fitting blue dress that cut off just above my knees. The neckline was lined with a gold bar all the way around. It was very classy but completely unsuitable for the daytime. Then there were the shoes. Slick, smooth leather ankle boots. I love them. They are perfect.

"You look amazing Bella. Blue is definitely your colour."

Tilting my chin up, he pressed his lips to mine. We swayed side to side as if dancing, like last night.

"So, I'm staying in town until Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me at some point."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"I'm pleased."

His finger ran through my hair, pushing it over the side of my shoulder.

"On Friday evening I'm catching a flight out to Paris for a business trip. Would you give me the company and come with me?"

"What sort of company?"

"Not for sex if that's what you mean. I've always been lonely on these trips. You'd just have to sit with me for breakfast and dinner. I'll book a separate hotel room for you. During the day you can explore the city and go shopping and do whatever you want. I'll pay for everything. And all you have to do is give me a little company in the morning and evening."

"No sex?"

"No. Not if you don't want to."

"We'll go for one hotel room then. But I'm not saying we'll do it every night."

"Of course not. Whatever you want Bella."

I pecked his lips and stepped away from him.

"I really should go now. But I'll text you when I'm free. I really do want to see you again."

Walking towards the door, I hit my palm to my forehead.

"My purse. I left it downstairs last night."

"I had someone pick it up this morning. Be safe my Bella."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

Leaving the hotel room, I closed the door over and leaned against it. Oh my God. What the hell am I doing? What the hell did I do? I've never done anything like this before. Never. But Edward's so handsome. He's so kind, caring, generous. He's just amazing. I can't believe I hadn't met him sooner. But sometimes these things have their own ways of figuring themselves out.

I know that I want this to work out. I want Edward to be my one. And I think he wants me to be the one too. His one. All that stress and frustration Alice's wedding put me through, maybe it was worth it after all.


End file.
